Doceavo Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: ¿Que tantas cosas harías por tu familia, sobre todo, por el amor de tu vida? En este fic nuestro amigos conocerán 2 más, pero habrán algunos problemas con la relación de MannyxFrida, disfruten el fic.


Se titula "Nuevos Amigos, Viejos Problemas"

Un día en Ciudad Milagro, un día cualquiera, nevaba, los niños juegan, miles de cosas, pero esta vez no está el cuarteto completo, solo el moreno y la peliazul, pero, en la sima del volcán, si, del volcán

de la ciudad.

Muy bien Frida, aqui vamos-dijo Manny-¿Estas lista para abentarte de un rampa de 100m y lograr pasar sobre el volcán sobre dos patines por pareja?

Claro, hasta más-dijo Frida emocionada-Bueno ¡AYÁ VAMOS!

En ese momento los dos se empujaron y empezaron a rodar hacia abaho para así lograr un gran salto que fueron a variaos km por hora que hasta salieron de la Tierra, que también usaron los poderes de El Tigre para así dar un gran aterrizage en la casa de Manny cayendo sobre un trampolín.

¡WOW!, deveriamos hacer esto más seguido-dijo Frida

Lo mismo-dijo Manny-como dice mi pa "No necesitas dinero para divertirte" jaja.

Después de un rato los dos se pusieron a hablar en la sala

Oye, ¿sabes donde está Logan?-dijo Frida

Pues, el se fué a ciudad Calavera a hacer unos negocios-dijo Manny

¿Ciudad calavera? ¿La ciudad más peligrosa y más brava de aquí?-dijo Frida

Así es-dijo Manny

Oh-dijo Frida-¡Que Cool! Aunque que mala onda de su parte no habernos invitado

Si-dijo Manny-Me pregunto como se la estará pasando

Mientras con Logan...

Logan se fué a ciudad Calavera, estaba en una habitación de hotel hospedado, escribiendo en su diario:

_30 de diciembre de 2008:_

_Hace unos días le pasó algo a Dark Claw, coniocí una nueva amenaza, mi futura novia y que hasta Mariana me cortó, dijo que me le cerraba mucho, pero le prometí que sería más abierto ante ella, tengo que confesarlo, no podría vivir sin ella, aunque extraño un poco a Sofía, ojalá y esté bien, me recuerda mucho a la canción de Face to Face de Gaz and the Invaders Zim, cantaba que quería vivir con su querido enemigo toda su vida, pero tenía que resistirse a ese amor, bueno, las cosas cambian, mañana estaré presente en la fiesta de año nuevo en ciudad Milagro._

Mientras que del celular de Logan una llamada, decía que ya debe ir a un edificio para hacer un negocio.

Mientras con Manny y Frida...

Que dices, ¿Vamos a caminar?-dijo Manny

Claro-dijo Frida.

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato por el parque de la ciudad, no tenían nada que hacer, estaban aburridos.

Me pregunto que podremos hacer-dijo Manny

No se tu-dijo Frida-Ya sé, ¿Vamos a pedirle prestado un helicoptero a mi papá y espiamos a los ciudadanos?

No-dijo Manny-acuerdate que lo hicimos hace días y salimos regañados por tu papá, y además nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa con el chico Humberto.

Cierto-dijo Frida-IuG!, ni me lo recuerdes.

No se porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar-dijo Manny

¿Porque lo dices?-dijo Frida

En ese momento se les atravesó un chico de pelo azul, no como el de Frida, sino que más oscuro, de la altura de Manny y de vestimenta azul, estaba como que respirando, se le temblaba el pulso, parecía que huia de alguien o se le hacia tarde para una reunión, o simplemente, para sus necesidades...XD.

Oye, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Manny

¿Que, me hablas a mí?-dijo el chico casi sin pulso

Si, a tí-dijo Manny

Bueno, esque tengo que ir y, ubicar donde se encuentra la parvada y quiero probarles este artefacto que le robé al Dr. Chipotle, según que hace buenas a las personas malas y viceversa, y así lograré la meta que toda mi vida me propuse, que la parvada de la furia séa buena-dijo el chico

Entonces vino un niño que se le atravesó al chico haciendo que a este se le callera de las manos y que se le rompiera.

No puede ser, otro intento en vano de hacer buena a la Parvada de la Furia ¿Por qué a mí?-dijo algo preocupado el chico.

¿Dices que con eso podías hacer buenas a las personas-dijo Manny

Mas bien hacía, ya nó funciona-dijo el chico-Bueno, yá no importa, ah, por cierto, no nos presentamos, yo soy Gabriel Alexander, o también llamado: "El Lobo Azul"

Encantado, yo soy Manny Rivera, mejor conocido como-dijo Manny mientras giraba la hebilla de su cinturón transformandose en: El Tigre.

Y yo soy Frida Suarez-dijo Frida

Mucho gusto de conocerlos, pues yo no tengo mucho tiempo en la ciudad, estoy aquí desde casi 1 año, me mude aquí por razones economicas, y, bueno, ustedes sabrán

Si, entiendo de la situación que hay en los demas paises-dijo Manny

Wow, ya no seré la única peliazul de aquí-dijo Frida-dime, ¿tocas en alguna banda?

No exactamente-dijo Gabriel-bueno, si toco la batería, no digo que me gusta la música

Me caes bien-dijo Manny

Igualmente-dijo Frida

Gracias-dijo Gabriel

Oye, ahorita se me ocurrió una lista de cosas divertidas que podremos hacer-dijo Manny

Apurence si no nunca la empezaremos-dijo manny corriendo al fondo de la calle

Oh yea, yo me apunto-dijo Frida

Yo tambien-dijo el chico

Entonces empezaron a hacer varias cosas divertidas, como deslizarse en la nieve, escaparse de los ataques de Santana de los Muertos, golpeaban a los bandidos, la vencieron, se llevaban burritos de un puestito de burritos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se fueron a la feria, a golpear bandalos, a comer churros, a montar toros, etc.

Después de unas horas llegaron cansados de hacer todo eso.

Sopes, que bien la pasamos-dijo Frida

Si, siepre es divertido ni uno ni dos, sino con tres personas-dijo Manny

Gracias por invitarme-dijo Gabriel

No, de nada, gracias a tí por darnos a conocer un buen Manny

Miren como me trago esta espada-dijo Frida, entonces sacó una espada y se la metió en la garganta, al principio se estaba ahogando, pero yá pudo-No entiendo, ¿se tenía que tragar la espada o sacar?, bueno, no importa, fué muy Cool lo que hice.

Justo en ese momento se interpuso un chico entre ellos, medía lo mismo que Manny, llevaba una chamarra negra y un pantalón negro se veía como Taylor Lautner, xD.

Disculpen, pero tengo que llevar a su amigo Gabriel a hablar en privado-dijo el chico tomando a Gabriel de las manos y llevandoselo a otro lugar para hablar.

Al verlo, Frida se quedo impresionada al verlo...se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Ahora, dime, ¿donde estan mis informes?-dijo el chico

Ya te dije Juan, que hoy ni nunca te volveré a ser tu sirviente ni nada por el estilo-dijo Gabriel

¿Ah, si?-dijo el chico-pues nos vemos-al decir esto, el chico le dió un golpe a Gabriel tan fuerte que lo estampó contra él suelo.

¡Ouch!-dijo Gabriel-Ahora si te la buscaste-dijo esto y elevó las manos y dijo: ¡Espíritu del Lobo Azul, te convoco! Y se convirtió en un superheroe: El Lobo Azul.

Pues, mira quien soy-dijo el chico, sacó un platillo de su espalda, lo colocó debajo de él y un traje de metal lo cubrió, era como el de Puma Loco, solo que más poderoso y en forma de alacrán-Yo soy, ¡El Alacrán!-entonces comenzó un combate épico entre el Alacrán.

Debo ayudar a Gabriel-dijo Manny

No te preocupes-dijo Frida-El tiene superpoderes, y el podrá solo

Pero, no se ve bien-dijo Manny

Nada perdemos en ver como se sacan la columna-dijo Frida

Bueno, solo unos minutos-dijo Manny

Pasan 15 minutos...

Te lo dije, Gabriel, no puedes conmigo-dijo Juan al verlo derrotado en el suelo, se aparta de ahí junto a Frida.

Ves, le diste una gran palisa-dijeron Manny y Frida a Gabriel

Aja, claro, ¿y ven como terminé aquí?-dijo Gabriel adolorido-¿Gran palisa que le dí, no?-dijo sarcasticamente-almenos tengo suerte de que mis poderes me ayudaron a que él no me matara.

Hola, guapa-dijo Juan al acercarse a Frida

Ay, hola-dijo Frida coqueta, Manny estaba ayudando a Gabriel a pararse, por lo tanto, no los escuchaba

¿Quieres ver como poso?-dijo el Alacrán

Bueno-dijo Frida, entonces Juan sacó sus propulsores de sus pies, se elevó al cielo, se dejó caer y enmpezó a hacer unas poses, como las hacía Manny, y así se ganó el corazon de Frida

¿Porque te llevas mal con él?-dijo Manny a Gabriel

Veras, desde que llegué a la ciudad, el solo se me apareció y me empezó a tratar como su esclavo, le tenía que hacer todos sus deberes, hacer su tarea, arreglar a su cuarto, pero un día me decidí a hablarle en serio, le dije que ya no sería su sirviente, así que el se conformó con tenerme como enemigo-dijo Gabriel

Entiendo-dijo Manny-algo así le pasa a Frida con una chica

Ahora veras un paseo romantico por el futuro-dijo El Alacrán

A ver-dijo Frida invitando a sus amigos a acompañarlos, Juan le dijo a Frida que si los podía llevar en el pasaje "romántico", en ese entonces, el Alacrán sacó un control de tiempo del pecho de su armadura, lo fijó 20 años después, y se teletransportaron a una especie de portal

¿Y como sabemos que vamos al futuro?-djo Gabriel

Tu solo callate-dijo el Alacrán

Solo lo haré por mis amigos-dijo Gabriel-lueego le voy a dar su merecido al payaso del alacrán

A ver como es de cool el futuro-dijo Manny-espero ya saber que me decidí ser.

Y llegaron al año 2029, en ese momento, se imaginaron a la ciudad como un lugar donde todo fuera moderno, los coches, las casas, hasta que Manny fuera el heroe/villano más conocido, pero se impresionaron al ver una Ciudad Milagro en ruinas, en el caos, destruida, los policias estaban persiguiendo a alguien, pero estos salían derrotado por el misteroso enemigo, y era nada más y nada menos que... EL ALACRÁN, si. Ahora el es el nuevo y el más temido villano de todos, y sobretodo, se impresionaron a ver a un Tigre del futuro, si, Manny más grande, más alto, y mñás guapo xD.

Vieron que este estaba luchando contra el asistenete del Alacrán del futuro, que era...

Frida, chan, chan, , XDXDXDXD.

Si, Frida, en ese futuro, sería la nueva asistente de el Alacrán, pero lo peor de todo, ella se casaría con el Alacrán y le daría un a palisa al Tigre

¡Oh Dios mio!-dijo Gabriel

Que horrible-dijo Manny-¿yo siendo destruido por mi propia amiga?

Esto, es, es, es, muy-dijo Frida nerviosa-Coooool, si que me gusta

Esto debe ser un error-dijo Manny preocupado.

¿Que dice aquí?-dijo el Alacrán señalando sus controles son un símbolo de garantía que decía

"Esta máquina del tiempo garantiza ver el real tiempo de las cosas, por eso no hay devoluciones de producto ni de dinero"

Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a casa-dijo el Alacrán dirijiendolos a el año 2008.

No puede ser Frida, pense que teníamos algo en común-dijo Manny enojado

Bueno, eso es lo que quiero ¿Y que?-dijo Frida enojada

¿Que?¿Destruir a tu mejor amigo y ayudarle a ese charlatán?-dijo Manny-Yo pense que eras mi amiga, y sobre todo mi... AMOR.

Pues yo pensé lo mismo, esqué, Juan se vé mas amigable, se vé más confiable, y sobre todo, él si me comparte sus poderes-dijo Frida

Pues... ¡Ya no somos novios y olvidate de nuestra relación!-dijeron Manny y Frida en coro, marchandose cada uno de su lado, Frida con el Alacrán y Manny con Gabriel.

Ya en la noche...

Estaba Manny y su papá hablando de lo que pasó en la tarde

Pues, ¿donde empiezo papá?-dijo Manny-Frida conoció a un chico, es un nuevo villano, la impresionó llevandola al futuro, hay me dí cuenta de que Frida se casaría con él, me convertiría en su enemigo, y así fué como pasó-dijo Manny trizte y enojado a la vez

Pues, mijo-dijo Rodolfo, su padre-te puedo decir 2 cosas, 1. ¿como dijiste que fué Frida al futuro?

Si, papá, la máquina del villano decía que tenía garantía de que si funsionaba-dijo Manny

Ah, claro, esa garantía nunca falla-dijo Rodolfo-Y, la cosa 2. Que quizá Frida en algun futuro será tu enemiga, tendrá otro amor, y ya no la verás como antes, pero lo que si sé, como padre y como alguien que ya lo experimentó, que por algun lugar del corazón de Frida, aun siente algo por tí, lo sé, cuando conocí a tu madre, me enamoré de otra desde el principio, pero cuando menos me lo esperé, me dí cuenta que solo a la otra fue por su físico, digo, tambien tu madre es hermosa, pero tiene algo que esa mujer no, era amable, amorosa y sencilla, y en cuanto a la máquina del tiempo, pues, quiza tenga garantía de que ese sea el futuro definitivo, pero nunca la garantía de que se pueda cambiar, espero que te aya servido de algo esta información m´ijo-dijo Rodolfo

Muchas gracias pá-dijo Manny abrazando a su padre

Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, m´ijo-dijo Rodolfo

Si, papá, solo, tengo que hablar con Frida y decirle lo que se equivocó-dijo Manny

Si, Manny, dicelo-dijo Rodolfo

Ayá voy, dijo Manny convirtiendose en el tigre y empezandose a balancear por los edificios de la ciudad y encontrar a Frida

Ese es mi hijo-dijo Rodolfo mientras se le salía una lágrima.

Mientras Manny iba en busca de Frida, cuando de repente le llegó una llamada a su celular, sin más pensarlo, la contestó, era el Alacrán.

¿Y ahora que quieres?-dijo Manny

Escucha El Tigre-dijo una voz chillona-tenemos a tu hernano y a la chica del pelo azul.

¿Quien es?-dijo Manny

Eso no importa, solo te queremos a tí, ni otra cosa-dijo la voz

¿Donde te puedo encontrar?-dijo Manny

Verás, me puedes encontrar en el alcantarillado de la ciudad, si es que no te importa el olor, y no te quieras manchar la ropa como niña, jeje, bueno, hasta entonces-dijo la voz

Ya veras cuando me veas, vas a enterarte de quién es el Tigre, hijo de...-dijo Manny, pero se cortó la llamada.

Ahora Manny se dirigió directo y sin escalas a las alcantarillas de la ciudad, así que con sus guantes/cadenas se empezó a dar piruetas al aire para así caer en una coladera, hasta le subió la fada a una señora cuando entro ahí del viento que sacó, se metió en la cañería y empezó a caminar lento por ahí, pero...

ATENCIÓN: La siguiente pista que aparece a continuación, puede que la guarden para futuras ocasiones, bueno, la pista se trata de un cartel que pisó El Tigre mientras caminaba por ahí, el cartel decía: "El Circo del Cuadrado Verde, vengan a verlo", respondan con reviews a que les suena familiar, porfavor.

Bueno, seguimos. Manny fué caminando lentamente siguiendo voces que decían "Ya puedo decir que hay animalejos en mi sótano" o "¿Tendras el corazón para hacer este negocio, El Tigre?", hasta que porfín llego al final del recorrido encontrando unespacio que parecía la sala de los fusiles, un espácio grande donde ahí hay una jaula, en ella estan atrapados Logan y Frida, los dos desesperados por salir de ahí.

¡Manny, gracias al cielo que llegaste!-dijo Logan

¿Que pasó?-dijo Manny

Pues, solo salí del hotel, me fuí a la limusina que me dijeron que entrara, y ahí alguin me golpeó en la cabeza.-dijo Logan

Pues...-dijo Frida

Tengo una duda, ¿porque no se te ocurrió cortar los barrotes con tus garras?-dijo Manny

Si, pero, es de un material que nisiquiera yo puedo destruír, mira-entonces Logan sacó una de sus garras, intentó cortar los barrotes, pero, al hacer impacto con los barrotes, se le desintegraron sus garras, pero le volvieron a salir.

Ya veo-dijo Manny

Y pronto veras quien fué que te derrotó-dijo una voz muy conocida

¡TU!-dijo Manny señalando a la sombra

Mas bien, nosotros, jajajaja-dijo... El DR. Chipotle Jr. Y El Sr. Siniestro.

¡Es el Sr. Siniestro y el Dr. Chimichurri!-dijo Manny

¡Que es Dr. Chipotle Jr.!-dijo el dr.

Adivinaste, Tigre-dijo el Sr. Siniestro

Bueno, ya llegué, y ¿Que se supone que les tengo que dar?-dijo Manny

Veras, no es un negocio que solo tengas que dar algo y te devolvemos lo prometiodo, no, al contario-dijo el dr.

De hecho, esto es una gran decición, que te puede afectar o a tí, o a tu familia-dijo el Sr. Siniestro

Y, ¿que es ese negocio?-dijo Manny

Pues, o nos dás tu cinturón de El Tigre y renunciar para simpre tu puesto como heroe, o quiza, villano, o..., puedes seguir con tu ridiccula vida sin volver a saber más de tus amigos queridos-dijo el dr.

¿Me permiten un momento?-dijo Manny acercandose a Logan diciendo "¿Algun plan?" Logan contestó solo moviendo la cabeza en señal de "NO", entonces Manny se regresó a su lugar de donde vino.

Pues, hay dos cosas que quiero aclarar antes de decir lo que pasó-dijo Manny-1. Es hermano y ex-amiga y 2. quiero que entiendas Frida, que yo no tengo todo eso que el Alacrán ese, pero, yo no quiero que seamos enemigos, quiza puedes salir con él, pero yo no quiero perderte tando en mi cabeza, como en mi corazón, y bueno, eso es todo, y quiero decir que me sacrifico por mi familia antes que otra cosa, para mí, eso es lo más importante.-en ese momento, Frida derramó una lágrima

Muy bien, pues, danos el cinturón-dijeron en coro los villanos

Claro-en ese momento, Manny se transformó en él mismo de nuevo y se quito el cinturón dandoselo a sus enemigos

Bien elegido Manny, ahora, toma a tu hermano-dijeron sacando a Logan de la jaula y entragandoló a Manny

Bien, ahora a Frida-dijó Manny

Jajajaja, caiste-dijo el Dr.

¿En serio creiste que te daríamos a Frida?-dijo Sr. Siniestro

La verdad, nos la quedaremos para ver si se acostumbra a nosotros y se enamora de nosotros-dijeron los chicos

¿Que?¿Yo?¿Enamorarme de ustedes?¿Ni muerta?-dijo Frida

Tal vez ahora no pero ya veras muñeca que pronto lo haras-dijo el dr. Chipotle a Frida mientras acercaba los labio de Frida a los de él.

Suéltame-dijo Frida

Ya la oiste, suéltala-dijo Manny

Cállate-dijo el Sr. Siniestro presionando un botón, haciendo que de donde estan parados Logan y Manny, salgan una clase de alambres que los sujetan a ellos, atrapandolos.

Ahora para el gran final, he diseñado un gran rayo laser que los destruirá a ustedes, solo presiono el gatillo y, Adios heores,jajaja-dijo el Dr. Sacando el rayo de su brazo de metal

Adios, heroes, jajajajaja-dijo el dr. Apungtando el rayo a los heroes

Frida lo estaba viendo todo, hiba a llorar, sabía que escondía algo de Manny, un sentimiento que le indicaba que lo amaba aún.

Esto me esta dando hambre-dijo Frida repitiendo por la boca, haciendo que de su boca saliera la espada que se tragó, esto le dió una idea, la arrojó hacia el arma del dr. Haciendo que este la soltara y el disparo saliera a otra dirección, y así Manny y Logan s liberaron de la trampa, Manny le arrebató su cinturón a los villanos y comenzó un combate épico, entre ellos cuatro, los enemigos calleron derrotados y los demás pudieron liberar a Frida.

Perdoname, Manny, yo no quise, herierte, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy-dijo Frida

No te preocupes Frida, siempre estaré contigo-dijo Manny, y de repente Frida le dió un apasionante beso a Manny, que solo duró unos segundos antes de que se enteraran de que sus enemigos se volvieran a poner de pie.

Te podemos perdonar habernos quitado el cinturón-dijo el dr.

Y también que nos hayas jugado la broma de la espada-dijo el sr.

Pero quitarnos a nuestro amor, eso si no-dijeron en coro

Pero ella no los ama-dijo Logan-Es su decición si quiere estar con Manny

Como ya dijimos antes, si ella no puede ser de Diego, o de mi, Sergio-dijo el sr.-¡NO SERÁ DE NADIE!-En ese momento los dos fusionaron sus manos para así crear (como los Transformers) una armadura de vaquero y de guacamole que creció anto que salio a la superficie de la ciudad.

Los hermanos intentaron destruir el robot, pero era inutil, era muy indestructible.

Si lo queremos vencer hay que trabajar en equipo-dijo Logan

Cierto-dijo Manny, los dos empezaron a tomar vuelo subiendo a un edificio, después saltaron hacia el robot para hacer una pses en el aire, y luego darle una patada devastadora al robot sacandolo a volar al rio.

Bueno, creo que con eso aprenderan-dijo Logan

Entonces Manny tomó de la cintura a Frida, la llevó a la cima del volcan y se pusieron a contemplar la salida del sol, y justo cuando salió el sol, los dos se dieron un apasionante beso, mas largo que el otro.

Feliz año nuevo Frida-dijo Manny

Igualmente Manny-dijo Frida

Mientras Logan se decía a sí mismo: Todo volvió a la normalidad, todo. Fin.

Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo que escribí, espero que les haya gustado. Adios y que Dios los bendiga.

P.D.: Aquí un adelanto de mis próximos proyectos

Phenix

Este es un pequeño fic que relata los inicios de Xochitl o Ave Phenix

Milagro.

Ciudad Milagro. 1911. Justo el año en que se quería sacar del gobierno al tirano presidente del poder.

Para eso, el jefe de los rebeldes, Gerardo Barajas, necesitaba un coronel para dirijir el ejercito.

Esta es la historia de un joven llamado Luis Ichinaga a pesar de sus habilidades no desarrolladas de guerra, y como el Jaguar de la Justicia hizo al joven su alumno para así ganar la batalla y descoltar al gobernador hacias el infierno, osea Max Dillan, alias, Mascara Negra, y así salvar a la ciudad milagro.

Todo eso gracias a el Coronel Milagro.

Charro Negro.

Si crees en leyendas, esta historía si te queda, se trata del camino que el joven Juan Hernandez reccorrió para encontar al asesino de su familia, todo para arreglar lo que pasó hace 100 años, firmo un trato para servirle al diablo, y ahora debe de romper el trato matando al asesino de su familia, bajo la identidad de El Charro Negro, identidad que el diablo le otorgó para así servirle.

Claw

Cuenta de como Logan se convirtió en este inusual superheroe de armadura con garras.

Vengadores de la Justicia.

Y llegó el día, que las amenazas de todo el mundo se juntaron, para así conquistar el mundo, que ningun heroe sin compañía lograria hacer, juntando a diferentes heroes, y así, nacieron los Vengadores de la Justicia.


End file.
